Checkmate
by naioka1992
Summary: Oneshot. Finding the Black Queen in her castle can sometimes be even deadlier than not knowing she is there. But Robert knows that even a Queen works under a King... RobertxOC


Checkmate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade so don't sue

SUMMARY: We all know Robert likes chess. Well, so does Ciera. The winner, you ask? Come and find out. RobertxOC

Chapter 1 –

Robert watched, barely moving as Max ran from the room, sobbing. His gaze met Kai's briefly before each boy averted their eyes, knowing better.

_She,_ Robert realised, _was a true mistress of chess. A black queen._ A smirk formed on his lips. _Time to show her that even the queen works under the king._

Ciera looked to him and shot a glare in reply. Kai left the room, aware of what was about to happen.

"You want something, mister Jurgen?" Ciera drawled lazily, glancing the German man up and down. Robert's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You seem to enjoy chess, Ciera." She raised an eyebrow. Robert continued. "So I'm challenging you to a game. If I win, you meet my three demands. If you win I'll become your pawn for as long as you want."

Ciera's other eyebrow rose as well into a look of disbelief. She shrugged, smirking as she regained her composure. "Sure thing, Robert." She drawled. "But what are these three demands of yours?"

Robert smirked as well. "I'll decide them after the game."

Ciera rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I can deny any of them."

"Any _two_. And I say which two."

Ciera's eyes narrowed. "...I want you _and_ your team if I win."

Robert's eyes narrowed back. "Fine but you can't deny any of my demands."

Ciera smirked and shook his hand firmly. "Deal."

So the game was set.

Kai set up the game board for them while Robert thought over how Ciera might play. Ciera was nowhere to be found, except for in the last ten minutes when Enrique and Oliver ran screaming from the north wing.

At precisely one o'clock Ciera stepped into the drawing room. Kai and Robert glanced to her calmly, aware of what was on the line.

Kai left and the players sat. Robert as white and Ciera her signature black.

Time passed quickly in the room, compared to the antagonising slowness to those waiting outside. The remaining Majestics – having heard of their involvement in the deal – were pacing worriedly, while the Bladebreakers (bar Kai, of course) attempted to calm and reassure them.

To say it wasn't working well would be a minor understatement.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Ciera glanced up sharply at Johnny's yell and smirked. "Sounds like the natives are getting restless." She drawled.

Robert shot her a glare. "Make your move." He ordered coolly. Ciera arched a brow delicately and set her queen forwards, triumph shining in her eyes.

"Check."

Robert's white king darted to the left.

Ciera's black bishop shot forwards to corner him again. "Check!"

A white pawn stood between the bishop and its king. Ciera growled quietly and moved her knight, ready to attack again soon. "Damnit just give up!"

A small smirk formed on Robert's face as his castle shot back sharply to take the second black bishop. Ciera's eyes widened and took the second white knight.

Robert grinned and slowly and carefully moved his queen three spaces.

"Checkmate."

Ciera froze.

Robert sat back, smirking triumphantly.

Ciera closed her eyes and visibly restrained herself. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, knuckles turning white as she clutched at the table. At last her eyes snapped open, glaring.

"_Fine._" She spat. "What are these three _bloody_ requests?"

Robert's smirk widened. "Number one: you stop playing the queen of the chessboard. Number two: you accept me as your king. And number three..." he trailed off with a sigh.

Ciera growled. "Just tell me what you fucking want, Jurgen!"

Robert shrugged. "Wellll..."

-------- 

"Hey Kai, what happened to Ciera and Robert anyway?"

Kai frowned. "I have no idea, Johnny."

The Scotsman frowned back. "Then..."

Both men blinked in surprise as they rounded a corner. They exchanged glances slowly as they backed up. Then they nodded and went the other way, deciding it was best to erase that little memory from their mind.

Ciera shoved Robert away, glaring. "You _said_." She hissed. "You _said_ they wouldn't _see_ us 'til we wanted them to!"

Robert shrugged and stroked her cheek gently. "I don't mind."

Ciera's glare melted away as he kissed her again, and soon they were caught in passion.


End file.
